doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Raymundo Armijo
|nacimiento = 10 de junio de 1974 |pais = México |nacionalidad = Mexicano |estado = Activo |sindicato = SITATYR |demo = Ming_kungfupanda3.ogg }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Raymundo Armijo thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Willie.png|Jardinero Willie en Los Simpson (Temp. 25-Presente), uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Snake Jailbird.png|Snake Jailbird (Temp. 25-Presente) también en Los Simpson otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Art.png|Art en Monsters University y El Fiestódromo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. WGP security guard- Cars2.jpeg|Guardia que acompaña a Alex Carvill en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas. Mr. Dippy|Mr. Dippy en Cars 3. Viajero -4 - CT.png|Auto fotógrafo en la boda en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate: Mate Viaja en el Tiempo. Pocketeer - TSOT.png|Pocketeer en Toy Story de Terror. Ming KFP3.png|Ming en Kung Fu Panda 3. DumplingRecordPig KFP3.png|Cerdo en récord de dumplings también en Kung Fu Panda 3. Warrior_KFP_LSDM.jpeg|Guerrero en Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos del manuscrito. Master_Mongrel_KFP_LSDM.jpeg|Maestro Perro también en Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos del manuscrito. Cabeza_.PNG|Hombre esqueleto en Coco. Caracol rebanador Turbo.jpeg|Caracol rebanador en Turbo. Geopardo - Chicken Little.jpg|Guepardo en la cámara en Chicken Little. Uncle King Julien.png|Tío Rey Julien en Viva el Rey Julien. Char 158722.jpg|Chaparrón en Un gran dinosaurio. Vlcsnap-2015-06-23-15h51m52s812 1234.png|Policía mentalero Jake en Intensa mente. Skips.png|Skips en Un show más (Temp. 6). Hombre_Esqueleto.jpg|Hombre Esqueleto en Hotel Transylvania. Gazpacho WackyRaces2017.png|Gazpacho en Los autos locos. Pango_RC_TWL.png|Pango en Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe. Jefe de bomberos richard chase lldmm.png|Richard Chase en La ley de Milo Murphy. Nigrissi_Artwork.png|Nigrissi en Dragon Ball Super . Chef Pig.png|El Chef Cerdo en Angry Birds: La película. Descarga (5)-1.jpg|Craig Cooper en Agente K.C.. AGC-DanielSousa.png|Daniel Sousa en Agente Carter. Topspin-TLK.png|Topspin / Volleybot en Transformers: El último caballero. ScrunchFace.png|Cara Aplastada en Kirby Buckets. Sergei.png|Sergei (ep. 5B) en The Loud House. Beardo-0.png|Beardo en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Jethro.png|Jethro también en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. CharaImage Sr. Kubdel.png|Señor Kubdel en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. LLdMM Verliezer.png|Victor Verliezer también en La ley de Milo Murphy. Barney from grojband.jpg|Barney en Grojband. Cazador furtivo del submarino 2 ep 94 dbs.jpg|Cazador furtivo del submarino 2 (ep. 94) en Dragon Ball Super. Captura de pantalla 2018-08-07 a la(s) 00.32.31.png|Yum Laboughé en Grandes héroes: La serie. WallyWallrus01.png|Wally Walrus en El pájaro loco (2018). El Tío Frank.png|Tío Frank en A todo ritmo. Char 171342 thumb.jpg|Cerdo frenético en Zootopia. Trenderhoof.png|Trenderhoof en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Baal (Magi - AOS).jpg|Baal en Magi: Adventure of Sinbad. LSPC Marmas.png|Marmas en Los siete pecados capitales. Kuromukuro Lefil sin máscara.png|Lefil en Kuromukuro Pistachón LLdMM.png|Rey Pistachiano en La ley de Milo Murphy: La desaparición de Milo. SaT (274).png|Hail-O en Ben 10 (2016). EMH-LaserViviente.png|Láser Viviente en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. UTS-Ventisca.png|Ventisca tambien de Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Scorpion PS4.png|Mac Gargan / Scorpion en Spider-Man (videojuego). Gabriel_Friedman_Federline_Jones.jpg|Gabriel Friedman "Federline Jones" en Cleveland. Archivo:1405105375190.jpg|Flash en ZooMoo. Sr.TopoMia.png|Sr. Mole en Mia. TotoMorkoyMali.png|Toto en Morko y Mali. Luminoso3MorkoyMali.png|Luminoso #3 también en Morko y Mali. El_Lobo_Feroz.png|Lobo Malo (Aloysius) en Goldie y Osito. Mwoga-the-lion-guard-26.8.jpg|Mwoga en La guardia del león. Thumbs-up-the-emoji-movie-53.jpg|Pulgar arriba en Emoji: La película. Redfoo-alvin.jpg|Redfoo en Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas. Tio Will.jpg|Tío Will en ¡Caíste!. MMPR_Dark_Warrior.jpg|Guerrero Negro en Power Rangers (versión remasterizada). SSN-Mujina.png|Wolvermean en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel. GoatMaitre'D_Charming.png|Maestro Cabra en El príncipe encantador. Frazelli_Charming.png|Frazelli, el panadero en El príncipe encantador. Raymundo Armijo es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Información Raymundo Armijo ha hecho locución institucional y talentos en México para marcas como esmas.com de Televisa, Pontiac de General Motors, Mammut de Gamesa, Si Vale, Electronic Game Mothly México, Clearasil, Onoton, Secretaría de la Reforma Agraría, Dog Chow de Purina, Intel, HP, Daewoo, Nescafe, Samsung, Barcel, Coca-cola, Los bisquets bisquets Obregón,Whisky Ballantines,WWE Mattel, Preparándote.com.mx, MacDonald's Mèxico, Pizza Hutt Mèxico, Gansito Marinela, etc. Actualmente dobla a personajes como Jardinero Willie y Serpiente en Los Simpson a partir de la 25ª temporada, reemplazando a Sebastián Llapur. Filmografía Películas *El bosque maldito - Rob Caul (Steve Wall) y voces adicionales (2019) *Escuela nocturna - Teddy Walker (Kevin Hart) (2018) *Sicario: Día del Soldado - Steve Forsing (Jeffrey Donovan) (2018) *Verdad o reto - Oficial Han Chang (Tom Choi) (2018) *La noche del demonio: La última llave - Tucker (Angus Sampson) (2018) *Newness - Bret Jackson (Kai Lennox) (2017) *Transformers: El último caballero - Topspin/Volleybot (Steve Barr) (2017) *Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas - Turista masculino (Sam Douglas) (2017) *Luz de luna - Juan (Mahershala Ali) (2016) *Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo - Dr. Weiss (Eben Young) (2016) *De-mentes maestras - Doug Jeffcoat (Ken Marino) (2016) *El infiltrado - Javier Ospina (Yul Vazquez) (2016) (versión Zima) *El buen amigo gigante - Sr. Tipps (Rafe Spall) (2016) *50 sombras negras - Christian Black (Marlon Wayans) (2016) *Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny - Tortuga Ma (Darryl Quon) (2016) *Un novato en apuros 2 - Matón (Ricky Russert) y Charles Núñez (Robert Pralgo) (2016) *Deadpool - Bob (Rob Hayter) (2016) *La quinta ola - Entrenador de fútbol (David Maldonado) (2016) *El hombre que conocía el infinito - Srinivasa Ramanujan (Dev Patel) (2015) *Alvin y las ardillas: Aventura sobre ruedas - Redfoo (2015) *Lluvia de amor - Josh (Ben Begley) (2015) *Escalofríos - Oficial Stevens (Timothy Simons) (2015) *Everest - Robbie Hall (Jason Clarke) (2015) *Ciudades de papel - Sr. Spiegelman (Tom Hillmann) (2015) *Terminator: Génesis - Policía / T-1000 (Lee Byung Hun) y Voces adicionales (2015) *La dama de oro - Dr. Bernard Kohlar (Alexander Fennon) (2015) *Spy: Una espía despistada - Timothy Cress (Will Yun Lee) (2015) *Búsqueda implacable 3 - Investigador forense #3 (Al Vicente) y Piloto de Jet privado (Mike Davies) (2015) *El destino de Júpiter - Nesh (Nicholas A. Newman) y Dante Rothemere (Andy Ahrens) (2015) *De amor y dinero - Rydal (Oscar Isaac) (2014) *Sn. Vincent - Entrenador Mitchell (Lenny Venito) (2014) (versión Prodisc/Cine) *Mapa a las estrellas - Sterl Carruth (Jonathan Watton) (2014) *Matar al mensajero - Richard Zuckerman (Richard Schiff) (2014) *Déjate querer - Scott (Topher Grace) (2014) *Aventura de dos noches - Oficial (Samuel Ray Gates) (2014) *Francotirador - Comentarista del 9/11 (Brad Abrell) (2014) *Furia implacable - Chernov (Pasha D. Lychnikoff) (2014) *Soldado anónimo 2: Terreno peligroso - Khalid (Ronny Jhutti) (2014) *Hola chicas - Rory (Kyle Mooney) (2014) *Agentes del desorden - Pasha (Nelson Bonilla) y Ex-jugador #2 (Matt Mangum) (2014) *Mujeres al ataque - Fernando (Victor Cruz) (2014) *Sin escalas - Michael Tate (Michael Thomas Walker) y Voces adicionales (versión Universal) (2014) *Un tipo rudo 2 - Steve (Herbert Russell) (2014) *Cuernos - Reportero (Reese Alexander) *Malas palabras - Jeremy (Greg Cromer) *Línea de fuego - Jimmy Klum (Marcus Hester) *El juego de Ender - Sargento James Dap (Nonso Anozie) (versión Summit) *Scary Movie 5 - Dan (Simon Rex) mexicano *La caída de la Casa Blanca - Roger Skinner (Andrew Simms) y Voces adicionales *Sangre, sudor y gloria - Brad McCalister (Brian Stepanek) y Jardinero de Kershaw *Berlin Job - Kootz (Ashley Walters) y Albano (Velibor Topic) *¿Quién vivirá? - Flynn (Derek Magyar) *Silver Linings Playbook - Ronnie (John Ortiz) (versión Videomax) *Cloud Atlas - Autua / Lester Rey / Duophysite (David Gyasi) *Ligeramente fracasada - T-Rex Rinaldi (Mike Keller) *Vividores - Vic (Clifton Collins Jr.) *V/H/S - Spider (Jason Yachanin) *Magic Mike - Richie (Joe Manganiello) (versión Videomax) *Amenaza roja - Barack Obama (Él mismo) *Las palabras - Jason Rosen (Brian Klugman) *Mátalos suavemente - Steve Caprio (Trevor Long) *Mentiras mortales - Ray Deferlito (Felix Solis) (versión Videomax) *Invencibles - Jefe Comando de Operaciones Dave (Él mismo) *La extraña vida de Timothy Green - Reggie (Lin-Manuel Miranda) *Ése es mi hijo - Todd Bridges (Él mismo) *Los tres chiflados - Bob Farrelly (Antonio Sabato Jr.) *50/50 - Kyle (Seth Rogen) (versión Videomax) *Agentes secretos - Paul (Michael Fassbender) *Amigos con derechos - Wallace (Ludacris) *Un día - Aaron (Matt Berry) *El castor - Padre voluntario (Jeff Corbett) *Diablo sobre ruedas - Reportero en TV (Gerry May) *Ninguna respuesta - Sr. Dillon (Andrew Borba) *Acoso del más allá - Jimmy (John Fallon) *Argo - Voces adicionales *Ted - Voces adicionales *Red Tails - Voces adicionales *Bienvenido a los 40 - Voces adicionales *Más de mil palabras - Gil Reed (David Burke) *S.O.S. Familia en apuros - Voces adicionales *Una aventura extraordinaria - Profesor de Ciencia (T.M. Karthik) *Poder sin límites - Voces adicionales *Locura en el paraíso - Voces adicionales y ambientes *Cowboys y aliens - Voces adicionales *Así somos - Voces adicionales *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende - Doctor (Thomas Lennon) y Voces adicionales *The Avengers: Los Vengadores - Voces adicionales *Capitán América: El primer vengador - Voces adicionales *Batman: El caballero de la noche - Payaso Ladrón *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra - Voces adicionales *El oso Yogi: La película - Voces adicionales *Santa Paws: En busca de Santa Claus - Gus (Chris Coppola) *Una estrella en el ejército - Sargento Mills Evans (Ryan Sypek) *El discurso del rey - Voces adicionales *Aquellos viejos tiempos - Warren (Rob Corddry) *Leones por corderos - Operador *La reina - Matthew Lorenzo *Miss Marzo - Empleado *Yo, robot - Voz en anuncio *El descanso - Voz en off *Cuentos que no son Cuento - Voz en radio 2 *Educando a Helen - Voz en TV *Si decido quedarme - Paramedico 2 y Anunciador del concierto *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 - Productor, Asiático 1, Hombre de adictos al sexo 1, Trabajador 2, Chofer y Oficial 3 *Una cita con tu ídolo - Voces adicionales *Hulk: El hombre increíble - Voces adicionales *Star Trek - Voces adicionales *Robin Hood - Voces adicionales *Tron: El legado - Voces adicionales *La leyenda del tesoro perdido - Voces adicionales *La mujer de mis pesadillas- Voces adicionales *X-Men orígenes: Wolverine - Voces adicionales *Snow Buddies: Cachorros en la nieve - Voces adicionales *Marmaduke - Voces adicionales *Transformers - Voces adicionales *Sólo un sueño - Voces adicionales *Tropa élite 2 - Voces adicionales *Amor sin escalas - Voces adicionales *Hotel para perros - Voces adicionales *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra - Voces adicionales *Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong - Voces adicionales *Capitán América: El primer vengador - Voces adicionales *Robo en las alturas - Voces adicionales *Caballo de guerra - Voces adicionales *El sorprendente Hombre Araña - Voces adicionales *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos - Nelson anunciador *Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer - Voces adicionales *Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas - Voces adicionales *Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir - Voces adicionales *Fuerza antigángster - Voces adicionales *A toda madre - Voces adicionales *Silver Linings Playbook - Voces adicionales *Iron Man 3 - Voces adicionales *El hombre de acero (2013) - Voces adicionales *El último desafío - Voces adicionales *Ladrona de identidades - Voces adicionales *El escuadrón del miedo - Voces adicionales *La hija del general - Voces adicionales y ambientes *Son como niños 2 - Cartero (Brad Grunberg) *Behind the Candelabra - Voces adicionales *Admisiones - Voces adicionales *El llanero solitario - Voces adicionales *Guerra Mundial Z - Voces adicionales *Kick-Ass 2 - Voces adicionales *Elysium - Voces adicionales *La noche de la expiación - Voces adicionales *Hermanos en armas - Voces adicionales *Apuesta máxima - Voces adicionales *El abogado del crimen - Voces adicionales *Capitán Phillips - Soldado de la marina #1 *12 años esclavo - Voces adicionales *Circuito cerrado - Voces adicionales *Carrie - Voces adicionales *Thor: Un mundo oscuro - Voces adicionales *47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai - Voces adicionales *Cuestión de tiempo - Voces adicionales *Prisioneros - Voces adicionales *El abuelo sinvergüenza - Voces adicionales *El quinto poder - Voces adicionales *El sobreviviente - Voces adicionales *Sólo amigos? - Voces adicionales *Jimi: Todo está de mi lado - Voces adicionales *RoboCop - Voces adicionales *Noé - Voces adicionales *Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno - Voces adicionales *El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro - Voces adicionales *Godzilla - Voces adicionales *Maléfica - Voces adicionales *Guardianes de la galaxia - Voces adicionales *Hércules - Voces adicionales *Lucy - Voces adicionales *Tortugas Ninja - Voces adicionales *Comando Especial 2 - Voces adicionales *Nuestro video prohibido - Voces adicionales *Perdida - Voces adicionales *Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! - Voces adicionales *A Walk Among the Tombstones - Voces adicionales *Éxodo: Dioses y reyes - Voces adicionales *El código enigma - Voces adicionales *Electricity - Voces adicionales *Bienvenidos al ayer - Voces adicionales *Un tipo rudo 3 - Voces adicionales *La Cenicienta - Voces adicionales *Rápidos y furiosos 7 - Voces adicionales *Avengers: Era de Ultrón - Voces adicionales *Mad Max: Furia en el camino - Voces adicionales *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés - Voces adicionales *Jurassic World: Mundo jurásico - Voces adicionales *Pixeles - Voces adicionales *Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga - Voces adicionales *Exorcismo en el Vaticano - Voces adicionales *Ted 2 - Voces adicionales *Los 4 fantásticos - Voces adicionales *Dos locas en fuga - Voces adicionales *Revancha - Voces adicionales *Peter Pan - Voces adicionales *La cumbre escarlata - Voces adicionales *Sin escape - Voces adicionales *La verdad oculta - Voces adicionales *Experta en crisis - Voces adicionales *007: Spectre - Voces adicionales *Londres bajo fuego - Voces adicionales *Dos tipos peligrosos - Voces adicionales *Reina de Katwe - Voces adicionales *On the Edge of Innocence - Voces adicionales (Debut) *13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi - Voces adicionales *12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección - Voces adicionales *X-Men: Apocalipsis - Voces adicionales *Mi papá es un gato - Voces adicionales *Los siete magníficos - Voces adicionales *Smosh: La película - Voces adicionales *Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos - Voces adicionales *Jack Reacher: Sin regreso - Voces adicionales *Inframundo: Guerras de sangre - Voces adicionales *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina - Voces adicionales *Pasajeros - Voces adicionales *Hasta el último hombre - Voces adicionales *Una noche de amor - Voces adicionales *Resident Evil: Capítulo final - Voces adicionales *La morgue - Voces adicionales *Monster Trucks - Voces adicionales *El Aro 3 - Voces adicionales *Logan - Voces adicionales *Fragmentado - Voces adicionales *Ghost in the Shell: La vigilante del futuro - Voces adicionales *La Bella y la Bestia (2017) - Voces adicionales *Spider-Man: De regreso a casa - Voces adicionales *Línea mortal: Al límite - Voces adicionales *Dunkerque - Voces adicionales *El implacable - Voces adicionales *El pájaro loco - Voces adicionales *Pantera Negra - Voces adicionales *El robo perfecto - Voces adicionales *Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft - Voces adicionales *Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit - Voces adicionales *Ready Player One: Comienza el juego - Voces adicionales *Amor de medianoche - Voces adicionales *Cuando ellas quieren - Voces adicionales *Jurassic World: El reino caído - Voces adicionales *Mentes poderosas - Voces adicionales *Matar o morir - Voces adicionales *Capitana Marvel - Voces adicionales Películas animadas *El príncipe encantador - Maestro Cabra y Frazelli, el panadero *El Grinch - Tendero Cliente *Las locuras de Robinson Crusoe - Pango *Angry Birds: La película - El Chef Cerdo *Zootopia - Cerdo frenético *Kung Fu Panda 3 - Ming / Cerdo en récord de dumplings *Un gran dinosaurio - Chaparrón *Monsters University - Art *Hotel Transylvania - Hombre esqueleto *Rango - Parsons (empleado del banco) Clinker *Turbo - Caracol rebanador *Megamente - Padre en multitud *Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Anciano Quien *Vida salvaje - Flamenco adicional (Fred Tatasciore) *Chicken Little - Guepardo en la cámara *Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas - Guardia que acompaña a Alex Carvill *La fiesta de las salchichas - Bebida Jamaicana *Emoji: La película - Pulgar arriba *Sherlock Gnomes - Voz noticiera *¡Perrito! - Miembro de la familia hueso *Cars 3 - Mr. Drippy (acreditado como Raymundo Armijo Ugalde) *Wifi Ralph - Stormtrooper *Frozen: Una aventura congelada - Voces adicionales *El reino secreto - Voces adicionales *El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Tintín - Voces adicionales *Reyes de las olas - Voces diversas *Kung Fu Panda - Voces diversas *Kung Fu Panda 2 - Jabalí *El espanta tiburones - Voces diversas *Futurama: la bestia con billones de brazos - Voces adicionales *Enredados - Voces adicionales *Ratatouille - Voces adicionales *Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde - Voces adicionales *El Gran Milagro - Voces adicionales *Up: Una aventura de altura - Voces adicionales *Todos los perros van al cielo 2 - Voces adicionales y ambientes *South Park: Más grande, más largo y al desnudo - Voces adicionales y ambientes (versión de Paramount) *HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar - Voces adicionales *Minions - Voces adicionales *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Voces adicionales *Una familia espacial - Voces adicionales *La guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido - Voces adicionales *Trolls - Voces adicionales *Sing: Ven y canta - Voces adicionales *Coco - Hombre esqueleto *La estrella de Belén - Voces adicionales *Pie pequeño - Voces adicionales *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3 - Voces adicionales *Parque mágico - Voces adicionales Cortos animados Stephen Kearin *Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos del manuscrito (2016) - Maestro Perro *Kung Fu Panda: El festival de invierno (2010) - Padre conejo Otros: *Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos del manuscrito (2016) - Guerrero (Dustin Hoffman) *Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo (2014) - Voces adicionales *El Fiestódromo (2014) - Art (Charlie Day) *Toy Story de Terror (2013) - Pocketeer (Dan Marino) *Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor (2013) - Voces adicionales *Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex (2012) - Pez globo de juguete *Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate (corto "Mate Viaja en el Tiempo") (2012) - Auto fotógrafo en la boda (James Kevin Ward) *Feliz Madagascar (2009) - Lémures invitados #1 y #2 (James Ryan) Series de TV Enver Gjokaj *Agente Carter - Daniel Sousa *Dollhouse - Victor / Anthony Ceccoli Otros *Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel - Wolvermean (Jamie Linehan) (2018) *Glee: Buscando la fama - Paolo San Pablo (Ioan Gruffudd) (2013) *Agente K.C. - Craig Cooper (Kadeem Hardison) *Del montón - Sr. Gilbert (Brett Gelman) *House of Cards - Freddy (Reg E. Cathey) *90210 - Jeremy (4 capítulos) *Kirby Buckets - Cara Aplastada *Los cuentos de amistad de Winnie the Pooh - Narrador (Robert Webb) *El séquito - Ronnie (Louis Lombardi) *Mentes criminales - Voces adicionales *Anatomía según Grey - Voces adicionales *Esposas desesperadas - Caleb Applewhite *Aaron Stone - Souljacker *Dollhouse - Victor Lubov *Lost - Voces diversas *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) - Guerrero Negro (Tom Wyner) (2010) *A todo ritmo - Tío Frank (Jin Pirri) y Voces adicionales *Morko y Mali - Toto y Luminoso #3 *¡Caíste! - "Tío Will" Williams (Tobie Windham) *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D: **Vanchat (Aiden Turner) **Agente Baylin (Cameron Diskin) **Tatuador (Darrel Cherney) **Yusef Hadad (Ido Mor) *Hunted - Voces adicionales *Strike Back - Voces adicionales *Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales *Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Voces adicionales y ambientes *JAG: justicia militar - Voces adicionales y ambientes *Juacas - Voces adicionales Series animadas *Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Señor Kubdel *Duckman - Rub Ritcher *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Ventisca, Láser Viviente, Gustav Krueger / Rattler *Cleveland - Gabriel Friedman "Federline Jones" *Tron: La resistencia - Pavel *Jungla sobre ruedas - Bettlesecto Azul *Spider-Man de Marvel - Bonesaw McGree / Voces adicionales *Mysticons - Doug Hadderstorm *¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Beardo / Jethro *El pájaro loco (2018) - Wally Walrus *Ben 10 (2016) - Hail-O *Los autos locos - Gazpacho (Tom Kenny) *La guardia del león - Mwoga *Viva el Rey Julien. - Tío Rey Julien *Trollhunters - Sr. Nuñez *La ley de Milo Murphy - Richard Chase / Victor Verliezer / Rey Pistachiano / Voces adicionales *Los Simpson - Voces adicionales (desde la 16ª temporada) / Jardinero Willie (desde la 25ª temporada) / Snake Jailbird (desde la 25ª temporada) *Cuentos de la amistad de Winnie Pooh - Narrador *Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Chen Li y voces adicionales *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Trenderhoof *ZooMoo - Flash *Mia - Sr. Mole *Un show más - Skips (temporada 6, eps. 155-165) *Grojband - Barney *Goldie y Osito - Lobo *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Yoohoo (doblaje mexicano) *Hora de aventura - Demonio de pasto *MAD - Voces adicionales (temp. 4) *Tortugas Ninja - Voces adicionales *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Voces adicionales *Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales (desde la 5ª temporada) *Futurama - Voces adicionales (desde la 5ª temporada) *Patoaventuras - Voces adicionales Anime *Kuromukuro - Lefil *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad - Baal / Narrador *Dragon Ball Super - Nigrisshí / Cazador furtivo del submarino 2 (ep. 94) *Los siete pecados capitales - Marmas / Voces adicionales *In Another World With My Smartphone - Doran *Hungry Heart - Voces adicionales *La magia de Zero - Voces adicionales *Mazinger Z - Voces adicionales (Redoblaje-versión remasterizada) *Violet Evergarden - Voces adicionales *La canción perdida - Voces adicionales Películas de anime *The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisioneros del cielo - Guardia / Espectador B *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Voces adicionales Telenovelas y series brasileñas Bruno Garcia *Bajo presión - Dr. Decio Guedes *Nada será como antes - Aristides Videojuegos * Spider-Man - Mac Gargan / Scorpion * Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 - David "Prophet" Wilkes * Lego DC Super-Villains - Alfred Pennyworth / Caballero Fantasma * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Voces adicionales Dirección de doblaje * El gran jefe * Puño de furia Estudios y empresas del doblaje * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Central Entertainment * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Intersound * Globo * IDF (desde 2018) * Labo * LAS Dubbing * Lola MX * New Art Dub * Mad Pencil Studio * Pink Noise México (desde 2018) * Producciones Bayoneta * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México * Sensaciones Sónicas * Taller Acústico S.C. Trivia *Dobló al personaje de Skips por que la empresa SDI Media vetó al actor Javier Rivero. Sin embargo, por obligación del cliente (Cartoon Network), Javier retomó el personaje durante la segunda mitad de la temporada. Pero a partir de la séptima temporada, ni Raymundo ni Javier fueron llamados para doblar a Skips, siendo reemplazados por Mauricio Pérez. Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje del SITATYR